


Nightingale

by NightShade1002



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Awesome Abilities, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade1002/pseuds/NightShade1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightingale's song is a sign or warning of an impending death. With its natural ability to sing, it symbolizes a creative individual who is unearthing potential. It could also refer to someone who has taken up the responsibility to bring about a change. Will it mean the same for the one whose trapped in the sacred grounds. All the rules are going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Corpse Party. . . . . . if I did all characters especially in the game would have found away to survive and the sinks would work to. By the way they will in my story too, so those who would have died of dehydration in the game will die of hunger. (Beat that game maker! HA!). WARNINGS: Blood and gore (in some later chapters).

_**Sachiko I beg of you. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** _

 

As I came into conciseness the pounding of my skull came too it felt as if my skull had been split in two. Lifting my hand I placed it against my eyes in a useless attempt to dull the pain behind my cranium. A low moan of pain escaped my lips, using my free hand I heaved myself into a sitting position and flinched as I felt a small scraping pain but this time the pain came for my bare legs. Slowly but surely I opened my eyes, once I had my eyes fully opened my eyes only to slam them shut almost immediately and started shaking my head in denial. Keeping them closed I quietly brought both of my hands to the rugged and splintering floor beneath me. Taking a deep breath I readied myself for the inevitable, still shaking slightly I eased open my eyes again and took a circumspectly and hesitantly look at my surroundings before I lost my courage to continue on.

The room was littered with a multitude cracked and broken chairs and desks. The plaster of the dark cream-colored walls had chunks missing and cracks beginning from left to right all along the room it resembled a what happens during an earthquake. Even the deep red of the painted floorboards had large pieces missing from the main floor, cautiously peering down into the holes was nothing short of terrifying those pieces missing of the floorboard looked like it had disappeared into a deep dark abyss never to be found again. Steadying myself I tried pushing one of the many windows in the room to find it completely sealed off, not like locked or bolted but completely fixed in place like. . . . . like a decoration or a super glued modell. Swallowing down my terror I made my way to the door the only thing that looked like it hadn't been in a disaster. My footsteps sounded unnaturally loud in the noiseless atmosphere of the classroom, finally I made my way to the door and hesitantly put the pads of my fingers on the rough surface of the smooth and clean looking door I was almost afraid of what would happen if the door turned out to be just like the windows, silently I hoped for the best. It slowly and reassuringly creaked open, I let out quite breath of relief then, lightly I put just the tip of my foot in the hallway as if checking the temperature of water. " _I wouldn't do that if I were you_." said a raspy but deep voice that cut through the silence of the eerily still air.

I spun around to find the source of the voice hoping against hope that someone was with me in this creepy abandoned school. "What the?" I questioned in confusion. Floating there over the gaping holes of the floor was a blue flame dancing in the air. " _Going out there I mean, you are practically putting yourself on a silver platter_." The hoarse voice continued "And why shouldn't I go out, what do I have to fear out there? This is just an abandoned classroom right? So there's nothing that bad out there, so why should i be afraid?" I asked putting on a brave but curious façade. " _Because you stupid child there is a monster out there and it will stop at nothing to get you and make you suffer and make you wish you were dead, you are better off staying in here. Better to starve to death than to go though that torment that lies just outside those doors_." He finished his mini speech with an out of breath sound. Gathering my courage I asked my question, "What is it, what lies out there, and _where_ am I?" I asked desperate for any kind of answer. A dry series of chuckles permitted from the flame "Stop laughing! I'm trapped in a place I have no knowledge of and no idea of how to get out. All I want is some way help in this god-forsaken place!" I snapped, silence followed my right after my loud and quickly spoken words. I was beginning to think he would never answer until. " _What is your name child?_ " This time the voice seemed to have spoken more softly making the his voice seem deeper and more manly. "Aoi Masumi ." I too said this quietly, I was almost too afraid to raise my voice again remembering his earlier warning. "Right well. . . . my name is or _was_ Rin, just Rin. You said you wished for help in this place yes?" I answered quickly. "Yes!" " _Well I am willing to help you, not escape, that is impossible but to **survive** to **thrive** in this closed nexus. You see you are trapped in a closed space which carries the look of the destroyed Heavenly Host Elementary , those who have died here are left here for all eternity with the pain they felt when they died luckily for me when I died, it was quite painless so I have a clear conscious_." My mind was shell-shocked all I could do was focus on Rin's explanation and pray that this was going somewhere. He continued on unaware of my inner thoughts. " _This place is full to the very brim of death, ghosts who have died painfully, and evil. I said before I would help you-_ " I cut him of before he could continue " Yes but at what cost? What do I have to give up for your knowledge? My soul, what?!" I didn't quite believe that this proposition would come for free it's never like that, not in real life.

The flame itself seemed to be surprised at my dialogue before saying. " All you must do is continue to do is not be corrupted. You can do what you must to survive, yes and don't be too mushy either. You don't have to help every one you crosses your path just lay low and live." I thought deeply on his terms, I had to admit I was curious to how he was going to go about this, I hope he wasn't stuck in this large hole. I came to the conclusion that it was best for me if I had him to guide me. I fiddled with my dark brown braid that came over my shoulder and made my choice. "What must I do?" I tiredly rasped out. " _Just agree and say yes then you'll see what happens_." Once again I had my doubts about what was about to happen after all the voice didn't exactly sound all that welcoming with it's hint of slyness, but honestly what choice did I have? I was stuck in a place that I was totally and utterly lost in. Taking a deep breath I readied myself and barley whispered out "Y _es_." _"Are you sure, should you change your mind this cannot be undone even if you had the help of your or my world._ " He sounds surprised, I inwardly smirked at this and took comfort in it. "I will repeat myself, yes and I agree to whatever is about to happen. I hear, accept and understand the terms of which you have dealt me." Not even a second went by as I felt every pore in my body being set on fire as though I was being surrounded completelyby it. My every fiber every molecule was blistering and burning away, however despite the mountains of pain I was going through faintly I could feel a tingling on my face and head but that was quickly over whelmed by the sea of pain surrounding me. All I wanted was the pain to stop but a feeling of something invading my body and mind. Nevertheless I let the pain in I let it break me down and craft me how it wished, even when it stopped I could still feel the phantom agony racing through me. I could see then darkness encroaching on my vision when the pain as all of my strength left me, I then let my consciousness fall into darkness as I heard his no Rin's voice say in my mind " _Sleep child..._." I lost all awareness and fell into the darkness tugging at my mind.


	2. A Different Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff and things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup? Ready for a new chapter? Here it is. (WARNING: Blood and Gore) I forgot to say this in the first chapter that animals like dogs, cats, rats, and birds will exist here to, and they are EVIL! *evil laughter* I can't make everything a walk in the park, now can I? Also in the infirmary there will be clothes for boys and girls. my character won't know that yet though but she will need it. Almost for got: *grumbles* I don't own Corpse Party. Read on my people!

I opened my eyes to find myself draped carefully over one of the more stable desks. "Rin?" I hesitantly asked. When no one replied and my stomach fell. "Lets see if I can get myself up." I gathered my strength and pushed the palm of my hands on top of the sturdy desk and lifted myself up only start swaying as the world around me started spinning. " _You might want to be careful, the ritual we did might have taken a lot out of you so just take it easy_." Rin's voice echoed in my mind. I was too overwhelmed that Rin was real and not a dream or illusion until to I realized that he had spoken to me in my thoughts not out loud.

"Rin, what was this ritual exactly?" I picked my words carefully for fear of what the answer could mean to me. " _My soul has been bonded to yours, by doing so I've made you were you're under the radar of most of the violent ghosts in this nexus. Your looks might have changed to_." Looking around I quickly searched for a mirror in all the rubble. "Aha!" I exclaimed in joy as I found a broken slab of a large mirror. I eagerly looked at my reflection to see the change that I had over come. My previously dark brown braid now had multi vibrant blue streaks in it, to be honest it looked just the exact color of the Rin's flame form. My normal dull grey/green eyes that were usually covered with my glasses now too had a circle of the same blue around the irises and I could see with out them. Taking off my rectangle wire-frame spectacles I set them down on the floor next to me, and continued to find the differences. My skin and face was what had changed the most, before my skin had had a tannish look to it but now it was pastel white. My cheekbones had now been rearranged to give me a aristocracy look and all blemishes on my body was all but gone. I smiled at my reflection and to my astonishment I found that my canine teeth had sharpened, not quite looking like a vampire but not all that human.

Touching the edge of my new teeth with my tongue, only to come to the conclusion that those buggers were sharp! I put my tongue back in my mouth. " _If you're quite done_..." Rin trailed off. My pale cheeks darkened in embarrassment. I got to my feet and realized I had been kneeling all that time on the splintery floor, sighing I looked hopelessly at my scratched legs. " _Go to the infirmary it's not good to leave them like, that they'll get infected_." He said. 'All ready guiding me.' I thought sarcastically as I made my way to the half open door. A thought hit me, "Didn't you say it was dangerous out there?" Suddenly feeling less adventurous. " _Yes, but as I said before too with my soul bonded to you it's like your part of the atmosphere or they just won't be able to sense you or see you. You're protected, now go find that infirmary_." That made sense, with a new purpose I crossed over the doorway into the hall. It wasn't just the classroom that looked like a natural disaster had hit it, 'this is ever where' I thought to myself. " _There's a map of the school right on the wall in front of you, take it then you can find your way_." I scanned the wall in front of me and quickly found what I needed. I walked over to the wall that had very little cracks and ripped off the map of Heavenly Host. 'This settles it, he's defiantly telling the truth so far about this place.' Scanning the paper that had the corners covered in a deep red substance that looked suspiciously like blood. Assessing the path I needed to take I folded the crumply paper and put it in my dark blue jean capris. Making a few turns I made my way confidently to the main hall only a few steps away from the medical center when I saw it.

A corpse still fresh barley rotting, it's bloody innards were spilled all over the floor and it's drying blood stained the floor a nauseating copper-ish brown. It looked to be crawling away for dear life with a rusted pipe jutting out of the middle of it's torso that to was covered in an excessive amount of blood. I could feel the bile rise in my throat, then I couldn't get enough air in my lungs and the room start to loose it's color. I backed away until my back meet the wall behind me and slid down until I was sitting. " _Masumi take deep breaths, it's alright it just caught you by surprise just breath_." Rin soothingly said voice stated in the back of my mind and I took huge gulps of the air around me . The floor I had my eyes fixed to regained it's disgustingly ironic red color, I struggled to get up and leaned heavily on the wooden walls. " _Close your eyes_." Rin commanded, still exhausted from the earlier episode I shut them tight. I could feel my feet leave the floor on their own account. I gasped quietly and shut my eyes tighter trusting Rin a little more as all that he had said was true. I could feel them meet the floor again but the atmosphere was different," _You can open them now_." His voice said in my mind. I peeked under my lashes and I was no longer outside the infirmary but . . . . inside? "How. . . . . . ?" " _As a spirit I was able to teleport anywhere in the this school, but now that we are bonded I can only teleport short ways like inside rooms as long that it doesn't have those papers with the strange words on it or your already on the other side. It now takes a bit more energy so I won't be able to do it again till we rest a little_." He sounded a bit out of breath, taking a look around the new room I was able to see two large cabinets. In three strides I was in front of the closest one which held antibiotic cream, bandages, eye drops with the label worn off, the reddish goop that may have once been cough syrup. Amid all these various bottles and vials was a pair of scissors that were covered in blood, at the sight I curled my upper lip with a silent growl and snarl of disgust. Shaking my head I grabbed the necessities and carried them to the clean sheets of the medical bed, sitting down I applied the antibiotic to my cuts and applied the bandages next. I stood up and went to examine the drawers below the first cabinet of medicine, pillows and blankets that varied in thickness. 'How useful.' I though with a rugged grin that exposed my fangs. I move to the second one that was pressed against the wall, opening the top part of the cabinet I found a full bottle of rubbing alcohol and other various medicine. Crouching down I opened the drawers below the selves of medicine and found what looked to be both boy and girls gym clothes neatly folded up in stacks that were labeled S, M, L, XL, and XXL. I grinned joyfully and grabbed a shirt and long pants out of two of the stacks, one from the L and one from the XL category.

I quickly stripped and put on the L category gym clothes and took my hair out of it's braid not paying Rin any mind, quietly I folded up my old clothes and set them down on the bed. I started scavenging the room to see if I could take supplies with me, an idea came to me going to the first cabinets drawers and found the thinnest blanket they had and put the useable medicine, bandages, pillows, thick blankets, more clothes, and regretfully the bloodied scissors too in the open space and brought the corners of the thin blanket into a knot, done I was at good start in this place. " _That's very smart of you, well done Masumi_." Rin spoke with great pride in his voice. My shock and exhuastion then suddenly caught up with me as I suddenly yawned like a cat showing all my teeth and eyed the infirmary bed with great interest 'Might as well get some shut-eye' I thought before flopping belly first on the bed. I was asleep the moment my head touched the incredibly soft starch white pillow. my last thought was 'I would a thought there would at least be some dust on this thing.'


	3. The Cries of the Ferals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy attacks can Masumi survive?

" _sumi Masumi! Wake up, Wake up_!" Rin's frantic voice cut through my empty void of a dream like a knife startling me awake "Huh. . . wuz goin on?" Came my non-intelligent mutter as I came into awareness. Shifting I pulled myself into a sitting position while with the other I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Rin what's the matter, is something happening?" Rin answered almost immediately "There are many different types of feral animals that have lived for eons in these hallowed halls. Waiting and watching for the right moment to strike, many of your kind tried to kill them whether it be by hunger or desperation by being hunted they have all failed spectacularly." Confused I asked a question that I should have already known the answer for, "But why did you wake me?" And I was right" _You've made them curious and that is not necessarily a good thing, I believe they have tried to track you_." "I thought you said they wouldn't be able to find me, that I was protected!" As Rin answered this time he sounded almost sheepish " _That too is true but these animals have an advantage where normal spirits don't they are more in tune with their basic instincts, but don't think you're completely helpless they can't see you only smell you and in time even that too will wash away. You did put them off when you covered your new scent with that of Heavenly Host, like with the clothes, medicine, and bandages_." Some deity must of loved to prove him wrong because just as he had finished the sentence that was supposed to reassure me, it happened. The sounds of wild clawing could be heard from the door, at the worst possible moment Rin stated the obvious " _They. . . found you_. . ."

All the remaining blood drained from my face as more scratching could be heard from the already numerous animals trying to gouge out pieces of the old wooden door. Fearfully I backed as far away from the door as I could get, my eyes darted wildly trying to figure a way out. My eyes widened with an idea in mind, in a couple of quick strides I made it to the second cabinet and it reaching for the rubbing alcohol. Frantically I searched the cabinet hoping against hope that there was more, I was rewarded for my searches by a box of matches 1/3 full, I grinned and thanked whatever deity was out there. I tip-toed quietly to the door were the gouging of the door was now feral panicked slicing, crouching down I uncapped the alcohol and got closer to the crack underneath the door. I poured at least half of the rubbing alcohol, I held my breath waiting to see if the ferals had noticed it.... there was no difference in their struggles they didn't know it but all they were doing was drenching themselves in it making all this easier. Capping the top of the alcohol I placed it back on the self  'just incase' I thought to myself, calmly I strode back to the door and crouched again careful not to touch the **flammable** liquid and opened the match box and took out a single stick and stared at it before I quickly but silently struck the match. The flame began dancing as if it had it's own music and was alive, then the flame began to move down the stick and finally barely grazed my fingers as it still danced to the unheard music of the air. Talking a deep breath readying myself I let the match fall, it seemed to fall in slow motion through the air until it finally hit the alcohol soaked ground fire side first, I could faintly hear Rin's frantic voice calling out to me as it began, but it was soon drowned out.

The fire spread as if a glass of water had been spilt, consuming it's way through the flammable liquid and finally to and under door. The howls of terror and agony rang down the halls and filled the infirmary, knocking me out of my self-induced shock. I jerked back my entire body and landed on my side, then scrambled back up on my feet trying to get far away from the rapidly spreading fire. The howls just kept going on and on until I thought I would be driven insane by the pain filled cries when they finally stopped leaving nothing but lonely silence. Casting a glance towards the flames that I lit only to find out that the fire had extinguished leaving nothing but a crisp black and burnt floor. Cocking my head to the side I evaluated it, sighing I came to a **shocking** conclusion... I needed to grab my things and high tail it out of there. I spun around and quickly grabbed the stuff I was **borrowing** , I quickly and quietly walked over the slightly warm burnt patches on the floor and opened the door. After I had stuffed the half empty match-box in my loot bundle I peeked my head around the side of the door and sorely regretted it as the smell and sight of blackened burnt bodies of odd looking animals, each of the animals had different sizes and qualities to them. The largest looked like a mutated panther with bone spikes that ran down its head and all the way to it tail... the tail.. oh geez it looked like one of those medieval weapons that could take someone's head clean off and not even bat an eye. Most of the other animals appeared to be rat-like with some wicked looking claws and teeth, I was abit surprised that the door wasn't splinters judging by the size of their talons it wouldn't be too hard. " _I said they were ferals and that's what state their mind is in too, they were to busy fighting over one another for who would get the fresh meal to properly shred the door_." "...oh ok.." I cringed inwardly my voice sounded pathetic and small even to me, I shook my head and reached for the map to find my way back to the original room. 'I'll have to memorize this if I want to be able to survive this place.' Nodding my head I started my trek to the original room, even with all the twists and turns in the hallways I was able to make put some of the land marks I had placed in my mind in order to make my way back. With relief filled eyes I saw the scrap of paper hanging on the wall from where I had torn off the map, and right across from it was the door to the original room.

A gasp of relief came out of my mouth and I almost fell to my knees in joy, but quickly regained strength and jogged over to the still open door rushed in and nearly slammed it shut. 'Safe... for now' I walked over to the old wooden desk and set my loot on it and began sorting it out, "One box Band-Aid's, one pair of scissors, six pairs of gym pants, six pairs of gym T-shirts, seven pairs of socks, two thin blankets, one medium thick blanket, one medium sized pillow, one large sized pillow, my old clothes, antibiotics cream, half a box of matches, and a large thing of masking tape." I finished. Furrowing my brows I thought hard on what to do with all my things, after a few minutes a figurative light bulb went off.

I grabbed both the pillows plus both the blankets and eagerly speed walked over to the main teacher's desk and knelt down at the opening behind the front part of the desk, carefully I put the thickest as well as the longest blanket as well the medium and large pillow on the bottom of the opening making a pallet in the cubby like desk. Picking up the thin sheet like blanket I stood up and grabbed the masking tape off the top of the desk-cubby and crawled inside pallet/cubby hole made a curtain with the sheet-blanket and kept it in place with a few strips of masking tape. "Aaanddd almost done!" I exhaled relived. Gripping the edge of the desk I pulled my self to my feet and gathered my other clothes plus the scissors and tucked them between the medium and large pillow, sighing I pulled myself up yet again to find a place for the very limited medical supplies that I had and just decided to tuck them away with my clothes and weapon. Just then a huge yawn interrupted my **decorating** of my new home and I did a cat like stretch on my pallet while pulling the curtain over the entrance and fell into blissfully deep but dreamless sleep.


	4. Arrival of the Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumi meets a human in her closed space and it just so happens to be Yuu Shinohara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be quite serious I have many reason to why it took me so long to upload... and here they are- 1. I was sick(still am) 2. pure laziness 3. Sleeping till two in the morning 4. A tiny case of writers block. I should also mention that corpse party obviously does not belong to me... if it did it would be less of a death trap and more of a survival thing. But what do I know?! *slams head on desk while muttering*-"Read on"

I opened my eyes with a lazy growl as I stretched my arms away from my stomach and grinned when I felt and heard my bones pop, finally after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes efficiently waking myself up I crouched down and slid out of my makeshift bed then scanned the area around me...no signs of life. With my eyes still narrowed I flipped the sheet to cover my bed and stash, gracefully I stood up and made my way to the doorway and slowly opened the sliding door. I peeked my head out and my eyes widened comically as the loud sound of footsteps reached me, I could feel my vision shift and the hall darken to where only a few vibrant crimson reds, multi colored light and dark-ish blues, and a pale forest green flames moving. My mouth was gaping open in awe as I took in the strange yet beautiful sight, the red flames seemed to have an infuriated yet pained aura, the multicolored blues had a painful calmness and the pale green seemed...innocent?..no that wasn't it... it was.. human! My fear died down with that last thought as I saw what looked to be his soul(?) making a left and walking into the corridor where I was located, I blinked and the 'Soul Vision'(?) stopped and I stepped back into room slamming the door shut.

"Rin what in the name of Sachiko was that?!" My harsh whisper resounded around the room despite my attempt to muffle it my gasping jaw certainly didn't help my case, "I believe human could label it as a Soul Vision, as a spirit I have a sonar like ability to sense angry and calm spirits as well as humans...but I never expected this to happen since I wasn't sure if you could access that particular ability and even if you would've I didn't think it would be to that extent... and try not to say that name out loud...names have power you know..." His voice was barely concealing his amazement as if I was some rare specimen or as if I had discovered something extraordinary which in a way I guess I had, "A-and the green flame was..was that a human?" What else could I say I was interested and from the looks of it there was only a single green flame within that 'Soul Vision' distance, Rin's voice answered back almost immediately although tinged with amusement as though he had read my mind "Yes although an unusual human as most that enter here are tainted and attract and collect darkness the longer they stay which is why they all die sooner or later, but he has none to attract to so think of it like a magnet the more taint the more darkness, if don't have any residing within you then the darkness has nothing to attract to. Oh and don't worry about yourself first you are no longer human and second the moment you arrived here your will and mind was stronger than the taint therefor extinguishing it and in turn...no evil will try to posses you. Its one of the reasons why you interested me." He said the last part sheepishly as if the spirit had to be embarrassed by being interested in a ex-human. I let out a soundless oooohhhh, in a crazy way it made sense.

"So these untainted humans can be trusted?" I made sure to make my voice monotone to disguise the fact I was a tinny tiny bit excited about the prospect for unknown reasons, " _For now until the evil of this place corrupts them and turns them into mindless killers....and Masumi."_ He softly added his voice almost nonexistent in my head "Yes what is it Rin?" I questioned curiously " _Don't reveal what yourself or what are yet just... **be careful**."_

For the first time he time he sounded hesitent and just alittle protective however with those final two firm spoken words I could feel Rin withdraw and knew that the conversation was over,...Wait all I knew was that I wasn't human so what could I really tell the human? Shaking my head I strode over to the door and turned on the Soul Vision that Rin had described and found that he was still making his way down my hall 'So he must have searched some of the rooms' I thought, calmly I slide open the door again peeking out, to be honest I was a little to curious to how this human would react to being in a place such as this.

A young human boy about the age of 15 ran about the halls looked he had short chocolate brown hair that was parted to make a cute looking fringe that sort of suited him, even from here I could tell that his eyes were a deep ocean blue. He wore a simple red shirt with jeans and red shoes with white line, he also addorned a white jacket. Tilting my head questioningly I looked above his head where odd white writing was twisting above it, after a while it clearing made out the words Yuu Shinohara.His name maybe it was odd I dont think that I know anybody with that name, he was probably from a different area of Japan. My blazing blue eyes tracked his every move and I was almost disapointed when he went out of sight his soul was so bright, just then another but much different soul caught my attention there were two other green souls but something was off about both of them, one of the green souls looked to be fading as moving into another place and the other was growing darker?...Yes it was definitely getting darker but why?!...it was getting darker by the second as if...as if it was attracting darkness! I see that person must be attracting the darkness with is taint in huge quantities!

Getting closer to the two souls their names became apparent the fading or dying one as I called it was named Seiko Shinohara related to the boy maybe? The one drawing the darkness in was called Naomi Nakashima, poor girl she probably had no idea what she was doing and it would be too late once she snapped out of it...but. Maybe I could help her...

With a new destination in mind I tracked the source of the souls to an old bathroom "Tread carefully darkened souls are quite sporatic you never know what they'll do next.." Rin whispered in my mind as if he too was cautious against raising his voice. Nodding to myself I silently eased the rickety door open the sight that greeted me was disgusting at best, the darkened one Naomi was cackling her face stretched in a inhuman grin and her eyes lit a scorching blood red color. Swallowing I waited until her gaze wasn't directed towards me before sneaking in and climbing atop the stalls, I crawled across the wooden beam until I came to a swaying rope looking down I comfirmed what I already knew this was Seiko.

The girl below me gasped for breath her face steadily growing a deathly shade of white. The noose continued to tighten around her neck cutting her air supply off when suddenly she looked up. The dark color of my new clothes helped me blend in with shadows above, the only thing visible from where I was hiding was my eerily glowing blue eyes. They shone like blue flames in the surrounding darkness, redirecting my gaze to Naomi I watched her waiting until she gained a dazed but in a trance sort of look. She slowly walked out of the girls bathroom almost as if she were a mere puppet. The moment her foot stepped out of the room I got to work untying the not holding the noose around Seiko's neck.

She fell to the floor with a heavy thump "Thank you.." She hoarsely said to me as she rubbed her heavily bruised throat "Blue Guardian..." Those were the only words she was able to get out before the door burst open showing the innocent boy Yuu. Running to the girl he pulled her into his arms weeping calling her sister and telling her how much he was worried for her. All in all it was a touching reunion as the two got up leaving the bathroom, Seiko looked briefly behind her and met my eyes for just a moment but it was enough.

One thing was for certain...Seiko would never forget who has rescued her.


End file.
